


Clean Glasses

by XVnot15



Series: Meandering Mish-Mash of Mirandy [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/pseuds/XVnot15
Summary: A short scene of domestic fluff on a lazy afternoon.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Meandering Mish-Mash of Mirandy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934959
Comments: 29
Kudos: 190





	Clean Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSir/gifts).



> Written for MsSir on the Discord group

**Clean Glasses**

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Nothing is mine, I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, my life’s ambition is to be given the opportunity to read femslash out loud in court._

Andy loved their weekends at home. It had taken her more than a few years to convince Miranda to allow herself some down time but when the Editor had finally started to train Emily as her protoge the pressure to be all and do all started to subside just a little. Miranda still made all the final decisions, but she had finally learned to trust her people to do the actual work they should have been doing all along. The upshot was that Andy and the twins got a much larger stretches of time with Miranda, like whole weekends and real holidays. Andy especially loved that Miranda would take weekends off even when the twins were with their father because it meant Miranda wanted to spend time with her as well as with the girls.

This weekend was an example of Andy’s favourite weekends, they had no specific plans, nowhere to be and nothing specific to do. They slept late, cooked lunch together and now were curled up on the sofa both reading their respective trashy novels. Hers a trashy 18th century bodice ripper, only slightly different in that the ripping was being done by another woman, and Miranda’s about a futuristic steam punk world.

Andy hopped up and went to get them some tea, as she walked back into the room she noticed the sun glinting through Miranda’s reading glasses noting the many smudges on the lenses. It was a strange phenomenon that Miranda kept her glasses pristine at work (though Andy had no idea how as she’d never once seen the older woman cleaning them the entire time she worked for her.) but when at home they would be constantly smudged and flecked with dust. Earlier in their relationship she would have tskked and admonished her lover to clean them before she went blind, but after so many years together she now saved her breath.

She placed the mug of tea on the end table beside Miranda and gently removed the glasses carefully lifting them over the very tiny bump that leant such distinction to Miranda’s looks. Staying silent Andy pulled out a special cleaning cloth and wiped the lenses giving them a little inspection before placing them gently back on Miranda’s face. Miranda remained just as silent but managed to press a quick kiss on Andy’s hand before she pulled it away. Andy resumed her place at the other end of the couch smiling slightly when she felt Miranda’s toes dig into the cushion under her thigh seeking warmth and connection as they continued with their lazy day.


End file.
